Welcome to Rock Bottom
by Kaccee
Summary: Hermione has hit Rock Bottom. A story about love, loss, pain and bouncing back.
1. Hurt

Hurt

_Love means exposing yourself to the pain of being hurt, deeply hurt by someone you trust._

Her eyes were closed but she could still feel the tears wet her lashes. It had been too long. She had suffered for too long. It wasn't supposed to be easy but nobody had ever told her it would be this hard. But losing your best friend is hard, she kept reminding herself. Losing your life is hard too.

It had been three months ago she had returned to find out the truth. He cheated. The worst part of it had been that _she_ had been the one to break the news. He'd lied about it, lied to her face, lied to her honest, warm, brown eyes. Eyes that were now hollow. He'd told her there was nobody else. That the relationship they had wasn't what he needed right now. That he'd been making plans for them so far in the future he'd scared himself. As he told her these things; all she could think was: what have I've done? The he told her there had been a kiss.

A kiss is nothing; a kiss that meant nothing; a kiss that changed nothing about what he wanted; and he didn't want her. Not anymore. But this kiss just raised more doubts and more inconsistencies in his story. So Hermione had confronted _her_. No, we don't say _her_ name. When Hermione had asked, _she_'d said it simply, as if _she_'d said it a hundred times:

"We slept together." Those three words had knocked all the air out of Hermione's lungs. "What? Ron didn't tell you?" Hermione shook her head as she fought back the onslaught of hot, fresh tears.

"No. He didn't. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know…it was fun."

That had been the last time Hermione had spoken to _her_ without thinking _she_ was a complete idiot. When their relationship had started _she_ apologized, but it was all in vain. Hermione had been standing on the top of a hill and that little conversation had sent her down a slippery slope she felt would never end. There was no rock bottom; not until now.

The clouds floated by slowly above, and the cold bite in the autumn wind numbed her bare feet. The blades of dead grass bit into her shoulder as she looked off at the lake. She didn't know how long she had been there. She didn't remember how long the tears had been falling. The last thing she remembered was yelling at her mum on the phone.

She'd just been trying to help. But the trouble is, after three months nobody wants to help anymore. "You should be coping better." "You should be over this." "You're seeing a professional; you should focus on what he says." But every 'should' she had heard in the last three months just cut a little deeper. The people who were supposed to be there for her, the people who were supposed to help her in her time of need; had gotten sick of her time of need and were slowly disappearing.

Living in the castle with _them_ had been hell. But the two months of the summer were over, and she'd graciously declined the spot McGonagall had offered. There was no way in hell she was sticking around with him there. Ron had done too much damage already.

In fact he'd done more than he'd realized. He had never been everything to her, never been her entire life, but she'd trusted him implicitly and to have someone break that trust was devastating. He had sent her into a self destructive cycle that she couldn't get out of. Some days were fine; some a little bit harder. Today was one of the hard days.

She took a deep breath and blinked out the tears. She was sick of crying. She was sick of feeling so miserable. She was sick of no longer being herself. Because with what had happened to her, and how she had reacted, she wasn't herself. Everyone around could see it. Anyone new wasn't meeting the real Hermione. She was a cracked shell, seemingly empty of all human existence. She hated herself.

It was getting dark now. She must've been out there for hours and still had no desire to move. She had no desire to do much of anything anymore. Sleeping was hard and eating was out of the question. She never thought it possible that emotions could be so strong that they would cause you to be physically sick. But she'd also thought he was a nice guy. Her type A personality had made it hard for her to let him in, not just as a friend when they were young, but as a lover as they grew. He wasn't her type; she knew that. And still she let herself be totally swept off her feet and feel, for the first time, real love. She had been stupid.

She'd started drinking a week or so after the news. The drinking had gotten out of control and before she knew it she was having a hard time remembering nights. But that didn't stop her from making mistakes. Mistakes like Dean

Dean who began to like her. Dean who she reluctantly began to like as well. Dean who she offered herself to on a silver platter. Dean who got a girlfriend three days later. Yes; Dean had been a mistake. But she was determined to learn from her mistakes. There would be no more liking of males. They were useful for sex and often made good friends; but she would never make the mistake of letting someone in again. There was no more trust.

Footsteps crunched the already dead leaves. He often came to sit with her when she was like this. He slowly lowered himself to the ground a few feet away.

"How bad is it today?" He asked as he leaned back onto the familiar poplar tree.

"Nine." She whispered in a hoarse, broken voice. She couldn't see him but felt him nod. It was the only relief she had now; his nodding.

"What he did to you wasn't right."

"I know that."

"But now what you're doing to yourself isn't right."

"I know that too."

"What helps?" She sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Nothing helps." She said it so softly, he didn't hear it. But he didn't need to hear it; it was the same thing she said to him every bad day.

8 and 9 were bad; breakdown days. 5, 6 and 7 manageable, with a few tears, generally in the ladies on her coffee break. If it was lower than that she functioned just fine. But the fine days had decreased lately.

"Let's get you home."

"I'm not ready to move." He lifted her up gently from the grass and she halfheartedly put her arms around his neck. The apparition was quick and before she knew it she was sitting on her couch with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Anything stronger in there?" She asked with a half-smile, but he wouldn't take the bait. Hermione wasn't allowed to drink anymore, on his orders. He looked at her sharply from across the room. "Just asking." She replied closing her eyes and taking a deep sip from her steaming mug.

He was across the room putting a movie in the video player; one of her old favorite with Audrey Hepburn.

"Would you sleep with me?" She asked as she licked her lips, tasting chamomile and honey. He quickly looked over to the figure on the couch. She was wrapped in a mohair blanket looking up at him with her huge brown eyes. Eyes that were lined with circles and surrounded by sallow skin. Her hair was as wild as ever with leaves still stuck in it from lying in the grass. She was wearing a sweater he had bought for her just the Christmas past, which now hung off her emaciated shoulders. She was not healthy. And she was not Hermione.

"Hermione…" He said slowly.

"Am I disgusting or something?"

"No, 'Mione, you're not disgusting."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

"Do you really think that's going to fix anything? Is that going to make you feel better?"

"It might." She said defensively. "It worked with Dean, until I got emotionally involved."

"Do you really believe that you and I wouldn't have any emotional involvement?" Her shoulders dropped and she shook her head. "Hermione you know I love you, but there's too much history for you and I to be unemotional. And I don't believe you can handle emotions right now."

"You're right. I can't." He walked over slowly and sat down on the couch next to her, taking her mug out of her hand and swallowing the hot liquid quickly. "It just hurts."

"I know kid, I know."

"Let's sit and watch the movie, huh?" She smiled and put her head down in his lap. The movie played on and he rested him arm on the back on the couch, his fingers splayed softly on her bare arm. Before long her breathing became regular and he was certain she was asleep. She'd told him many times lately that she only slept well with him there. It was true that he loved her. She was his best friend after all. It was also true that he wanted to everything he could. But like everyone else he felt she needed to cope better. She was stronger than this. He lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom. The room was unusually chaotic for Hermione, with clothes and towels on the floor, empty glasses on the bedside table and a sleeping potion or two beside the bed. He gently lowered her into her bed and tucked her in.

"Sleep well Hermione." He said softly as he shut the door. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Thanks Harry."

A/N Characters aren't mine obviously. Umm…this may not seem like it to you, but it was really emotional to write. I hope you liked it. I'd like to continue. Let me know what you think


	2. Moving On

Moving On

_I may have lost him, and us, but I refuse to lose me. _

Work would have to wait. It was just another day that she didn't want to go. She wanted to have the desire she used to have; wanted things to be back to normal…but they weren't yet. The owl sitting on her windowsill told her that they had now realized she wasn't there. It had taken long enough; it was nearly noon. She had been sitting wrapped up in a blanket listening to the sounds of dust floating in the sunlight for hours. She wished it would rain. She felt like it shouldn't be sunny when she was feeling so inconsequential, as if it would be better to have the whole world be miserable with her.

Fall was moving on and September had slowly shifted into October. Her birthday had passed, another year gone. Four months now. Months that seemed to go by so slowly and yet every time she opened her eyes another one had gone. Had it really been four months? Had _they_ really been a happy couple for four months? Had she really not talked to him in four months? Her calendar said yes.

She opened the fridge to find it mostly empty. She hadn't been eating much, but was slowly regaining her appetite. In fact she'd eaten a huge plate of pasta the night before; it still filled her belly. She put water on to make another pot of coffee, she had started drinking it black last week when she had run out of milk and hadn't felt like going to buy more.

She spoke to Harry on the phone every day. At first all the conversations had been about how she was coping…or not coping as it were, about how Ron could've done such a thing, but lately they were shifting away from that. They would talk about her job, and his Quidditch and things with Harry seemed to be the first things getting back to normal. At least on the phone. He still visited, although they were becoming fewer and further between. Every time she saw him, all she saw was the sympathy in his eyes. He was sad for her, for what she had become. His pity made her want to be sick.

"It's really sad when you make yourself sick." She said quietly to the empty room. She liked it this way. With nobody around she was free to just be. The second that doorbell rang, the fireplace glowed green or she heard that familiar 'pop' of aparating, she knew she would have to pretend to be okay. She was tired of pretending to be okay; she wanted to actually be okay.

Her therapist told her she was grieving; grieving the loss of the relationship and of the image she held of him. She told her therapist to fuck off. It wasn't about him anymore. Ron was not the reason she was stuck in the rut she was, spinning her tires. It was the fact that someone who was supposed to care about her, someone she trusted completely could have the gall to treat her so badly. It was the fact that she had realized that people are not generally good. Her entire belief system had been shattered.

But she continued. She had quickly acquired a job, nothing exciting. Hermione 'Exciting' Granger just didn't have the same ring that it once did. The most exciting thing she did these days was switch from Audrey Hepburn to Danny Kaye. She tried venturing into Wizarding London one or two evenings a week. Unfortunately she rarely got past the last flight of stairs in her building before she decided to turn back.

There were fewer days like this lately, fewer days when she could no longer handle it. It was getting better. At first, when everyone said that it would improve, she promised it wouldn't. She'd yet to tell them they were right.

The ring of her mobile phone brought her out of a blue-sky induced daze and she quickly grabbed the vibrating machine and looked at the display; it read Harry James. She opened the phone and brought it up to her ear, waiting to hear his newest idea to get her out of the house and 'back in the game' as he had started saying.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Sitting on my couch wrapped in a blanket, wallowing in self loathing."

"Good you're not busy." She rolled her eyes and glared at the phone in her hand. "I'm flooing over; I'll be there in a minute." Harry said quickly as he hung up. A moment later, Hermione's fireplace glowed green and out stepped a smiling, albeit sooty, Harry Potter.

"Hermione, what are you doing tonight?" She rolled her eyes and looked down at her dirty fingernails.

"What do I do every night Harry?"

"I'm taking you out." She half snorted and quickly turned it into a cough. He glared at her and sat down next to her on the couch.

"I don't think that's the best idea. You know as well as anyone that leaving my house hasn't been my forte recently. I only floo to the Ministry and back. Hell; if you and Ginny didn't bring me groceries I'd only eat once a day at the cafeteria." He laughed softly and grabbed her shoulder.

"But that's not an excuse anymore. Come on, you need to get out." She thought for a minute. This morning had been so bad she hadn't been able to get out of bed, but now she was starting to feel a little bit better. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. It had been awhile since she had gone out and had fun.

"What are the fanciful plans you have for me this evening Mr. Potter?" She said, giving in. It was the least she could do, she justified to herself. Harry had been so helpful throughout the whole ordeal. Besides, he was her best friend.

"I want you to be my date to the Quidditch for Underprivileged Witches and Wizards Gala." She nearly choked on her breathe at this statement. With how she'd been feeling, and not to mention looking recently, there was no way she could go to a Gala.

"I really don't think that's your smartest plan Potter." She said icily. "Why don't you take Gin? Or Luna? I'm sure they'd both be happier to accompany you."

"Ginny and I don't go to events together anymore. You know the press would be all over it. We're still great friends but one of the reasons she broke up with me was the tabloids. And Luna…well…Luna's Luna and unless it was a Gala to save the Dar Backwards Snorkblats…I don't think she'll be too interested."

"Wow. You're really convincing me that you want me to come."

"Come on Hermione! You're my top choice here. Really, you're the first name on my little black parchment." She chuckled.

"Oh Harry, I bet you say that to all the girls." She fake swooned as she laughed to herself. Harry was not particularly amused.

"Oh ha, ha. The wallower has now become the comic." He said bitingly.

"Harry I appreciate the offer, I really do. But I have nothing to wear, and just look at me! I'm a complete disaster."

"All taken care of. Ginny agreed to help you get ready and she even picked out a dress for you." He handed her a brown paper package as he stood up from the couch. I have to get to practice, but tell me you'll come." She held the package in her hands and felt her defenses breaking down. It was one night.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Thank you Hermione. I really appreciate it." He kissed her forehead and started moving towards the fireplace again before her heart stopped.

"Wait a second." She croaked. Her tongue was swollen and her throat was dry. "Is Ron going to be there?" Harry stopped and looked back at her.

"As far as I know he's still at Hogwarts. He was sent an invitation but did not RSVP, so he shouldn't be on the list. And if he is…I say bullocks to the gala and we go to Muggle London." He sent her a winning smile and she couldn't help but smile herself. "I'll see you at 8'oclock." He threw the floo power into the fireplace and stepped carefully inside. "Thank you my dear from the bottom of my heart. Cannon Stadium!" And with that he disappeared. Hermione put her head in her hands and groaned.

After a long shower and an even longer time trying to get her eyebrows under control, Ginny arrived. Ginny and Hermione had become better friends once Harry and Ginny were no longer a couple. Hermione could never really explain it. She liked Ginny and loved Harry; but she had detested them together. Too much nuzzling that made her want to throw up. It's not that she found all displays of affection vomit inducing, but for some reason with Harry and Ginny she couldn't handle it. But once that whole shenanigan was called off, she was better friends than ever with the red-head.

"I can't believe you agreed to go to this farce." Ginny said disapprovingly and she curled Hermione's hair. "You barely get out of the house and he's got you going to an event with all of the big name wizards in the country. Are you imperioused?" Hermione laughed softly and looked up at her friend.

"He's done me so many favours lately. I just felt like I couldn't say no."

"That reminds me. Mum sent me with groceries. She wants to know how you're doing and when you're going to stop by. Her exact words were 'Just because Hermione and Ron are no longer together does not mean that I do not love her like another daughter'. Better you than me, I say. Watch out though. She likes to smother if you let her."

"I'll file that piece of advice for next week when I go visit."

"But really Hermione…" Ginny paused and her voice got a little bit softer. "How are you doing?"

"I'm…fine? Better? Getting there. It's getting easier. I realized I don't miss him. I miss who I thought he was. And there's a big difference."

"Look Hermione. He's my brother and for that reason I have to still love him. But he did a shitty thing to you and he knows it. I think the only reason he's still in that fake relationship with her is to make himself feel better. That's why he hasn't come home. Coming home makes everything all the more real. When he's gone; he doesn't have to feel guilty."

"Gin. You don't have to…"

"But I want to say this." Ginny interrupted quickly. "I honestly believe that you and Ron were never right for each other. Sometimes you hold onto relationships not because they're right but because they're comfortable. And I'm saying this now as Ginny your friend, not as Ginny Ron's sister: I think you can do a lot better." Hermione smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly. Ginny smiled back and pointed at the mirror.

"There. You're all done. Now go and try to enjoy the terribleness of the evening. You look great. All eyes will be on you." Hermione stood up carefully and looked at the clock mounted on her wall. It was ten to eight and she was ready. All she needed now was some alcohol to settle her butterflies.

"Wine?" She asked Ginny as she walked out of her bedroom, the redhead following close behind.

"No thanks Hermione; I've got a date and I need to get myself ready." The two friends said their goodbyes and Hermione walked Ginny to the door. After Ginny had left Hermione leaned against the closed door and tried to calm her breathing. Just a night out. Nothing more. It's not hard.

The dress Ginny had chosen was beautiful. Hermione would admit it was more her friend's style than her own, but it did look lovely. It was an emerald satin mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline. It went all the way down to the floor. She had slipped on her most comfortable heels underneath it in order to be able to stand all night. She was just pouring herself a glass of wine when the she heard a knock at the door. She answered it quickly to find Harry in his dress robes. She smiled and let him in.

"On time I see." She said pleasantly.

"Nice dress." He laughed. "I gather Ginny didn't take your style into consideration when she chose it?" Hermione chuckled and handed Harry his own glass of wine.

"Doesn't really matter. I'm not going to look good in all the papers. I'm going because you asked me to."

"And I appreciate that but you need to know that you're going to be on the cover of the Prophet tomorrow…unless something actually interesting happens before now and tomorrow morning." He grabbed her empty glass and set it on the counter. "Come on, I've got a car waiting for us downstairs." Hermione grabbed her clutch and the pair made their way downstairs into the waiting car. As the driver pressed the invisibility button and they started to fly through the night, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into.

A/N Obviously mostly not mine. The dress (if you happen to be interested) I imagine like Isla Fischer's at the Oscars. Check it out if you want to see. I continued the story because I really just want her to feel better. Because if Hermione can get through this, we all can. So I hope you enjoyed it, please review, I'd really appreciate it.


	3. Apology

Apology

_Sometimes 'I'm sorry' doesn't make things better._

The second she stepped out of the car she regretted coming. 'So much for feeling better'. She though sadly to herself as Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her towards to door. This was destined to be a disaster.

The evening started off slowly and Hermione found herself with her heart in her throat a few times as people asked how Ron was. "I wouldn't know." Was her current favorite response. Why did it seem like he followed her everywhere? Even when they were no longer together she just couldn't get away. So she enjoyed the open bar and soon was feeling a little bit better about herself.

Harry reintroduced her to all his team mates and she found a few of them surprisingly attractive. It was only a surprise because she hadn't really found anybody attractive in the last few months, unless you count Cary Grant…but nobody seemed to.

"Hermione?" She froze as she heard an all too familiar voice behind her. She couldn't move. She couldn't blink. She couldn't breathe. "My God Hermione you look fantastic." Putting on the fakest smile she ever had, she turned. It was him. It was them. It was her. Hermione thought she was going to vomit.

"Hello Ron." Harry heard her whisper across the room and would've been there in a heartbeat…if he hadn't been in the middle of a conversation with the new head of the Ministry for Sports. But for Hermione, the whole world had slowed down. It seemed like every second lasted a lifetime and every breath was a struggle. Her nails dug into her hands and she felt blood wet her palms. She was angry and upset and wanted to disappear. "I was under the impression you were still at Hogwarts."

"Oh yea, got the night off just for this. It's nice to see everyone again. Will you go get me some champagne?" He said quietly to the girl on his arm, not taking his eyes off his former flame.

"Of course I will Ron." She replied kissing him softly on the cheek and delivering an icy glare in Hermione's direction.

"It's great to see you, you know." He said softly. "It's been quite some time." She nodded in agreement.

"So how's your little whore and have you cheated on her yet?" Hermione couldn't help it. The words just slipped out. She had a feeling there would be more before the night was through.

"That's unfair." He said, looking down at the floor.

"Is it? Is it really?" The tone of her voice had raised an octave. "Ron…" he slowly raised his head and looked up at her. "How could you do it?"

"I just." He let out a big sigh and looked straight into her eyes. She felt the tears rising again and tried desperately to fight them. Tried desperately not to start drowning again. "I just couldn't say."

"That's all? All that we built. Those years of friendship. You destroyed it all."

"I know." He said with a bitter tone.

"You lied to me. To my face. And that's not okay."

"I know." The bitterness was softer now.

"I really loved you."

"I know." It was gone now. "I loved you the most." A lone tear slipped down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away before he even noticed. There had been plenty of times she'd cried that he hadn't noticed. Hermione started to walk over to where Harry was standing. He'd had his eyes on her the whole time, and she knew it. "I'm sorry." She stopped and turned to face Ron again. His apology had been exactly what she wanted to hear, but now that she had heard it…it really didn't mean anything.

"No you're not. If you were truly sorry…you wouldn't have done it. It's not like you slip and fall into a sexual relationship. I just wish…" She took a deep breath and stopped herself. "You're apologizing because you think it will make you feel better. News flash: it won't. You feel guilty because you did something you knew was wrong. And no matter how many girls you're fucking; what you did to me will always be wrong. Somewhere around the corner, karma is going to catch up with you and fuck you over, just like you did to me. And I hope you have friends to help you through it. Because what you did, made you lose a lot of them. Goodbye Ron. I will never forgive you. But I will try my hardest to forget you." And with that, Hermione Granger began her exit.

However, before she got very far, she ran into the one person she hated even more than Ron. Hannah looked up at her with a haughty air. As if she wanted to really hit home the fact that she had won.

"It was nice to see you Hermione." She said mockingly. Hermione raised her head and took a deep breath. And with all the hurt and pain she could muster behind it, she punched Hannah Abbott in the face.

"It was nice hitting you Hannah." And with that, Hermione Granger finished her exit.

A few days later and Harry still wouldn't speak to her. She had tried calling/owling him a few times, but he was obviously angry about the disaster that was the Quidditch Benefit. So she took it upon herself to visit him at home.

Apparating inside Harry's flat was always an adventure. The wards he had created asked you multiple questions about who you were, how you knew Harry and about the man himself. After saying her favorite bath oil, a snippet of the time turner story and explaining Harry's favorite boxers, she was finally granted entrance. He was waiting for her.

"I'm angry with you right now."

"You're not allowed to be angry with me; I'm emotionally unstable."

"That was a really low thing you did to Hannah."

"She deserved it. And you knew I would if I was given the opportunity. I'd TOLD you that I would if I had a chance. In fact I should've done it ages ago it made me feel great. Well…maybe my hand didn't feel fantastic, but after I healed the broken bones I was ecstatic." Harry managed a small smile. "See! You thought she deserved it too."

"Maybe she deserved it, but I didn't deserve the humiliation of a having a picture of my date punching Ron Weasely's playmate out on the front page of the Prophet for three days." Hermione shrugged.

"Casualty of war." She walked over and sat next to him on the couch, snuggling up in her favorite position with her head on his shoulder. "But it was an excellent hit; wasn't it?"

"Truly magnificent." He said chuckling.

"Good. Want to watch Sabrina?"

"Back onto the Audrey I see."

"She was one of the most amazing hidden witches of her time. Someone truly to be admired. I've been thinking of being an actress myself…do you think I'm damaged enough?"

"If anyone is damaged enough…it's you." He said softly, tightening his arms around her. "I have been thinking about what you should do though."

"What do you mean?"

"You're unhappy."

"Wow…am I that transparent?" She said flatly. He sighed and shook her.

"You should go to school." She looked up at him with a confused look. "The winter semester at the university starts in January."

"Harry, I would never get in." She hissed. "They only allow a certain number in a year and I think I missed my chance to study under Prospero."

"Do you really think so lowly of yourself? The Hermione I used to know thought she could do anything. And she did." He took a deep breath and kissed the top of her head. "At least talk to him."

"But that would mean I would have to leave London."

"Wales isn't so bad. You'd be on the ocean. And we could finally use those mirrors that Sirius and my dad had." She started to say something but he stopped her. "I fixed it."

"I don't know."

"Promise me you'll give it a try? I happen to know that Prospero is in London until tomorrow night. And being the fantastic best friend I am I got you an interview for tomorrow." She made a surprised noise.

"That was awfully presumptuous of you. What would you have done if I hadn't come over to quasi-apologize tonight?"

"Dragged you there." He said bluntly. She looked up and him and he was smiling. "Tomorrow then?" He said softly as he flicked his wand and the movie started.

"Tomorrow."

Standing outside the Savoy Hotel, Hermione's mind was going a million miles a minute. She could see this definitely being a huge mistake. But then she heard Harry's annoying voice in her head and she realized he was right. What did she have to lose?

She couldn't sit still and standing in a crowed elevator, feeling claustrophobic was not an attractive option. So she took the stairs. She found it amazing how it cleared her head and when she stepped onto the landing on the seventh floor she was feeling confident and intelligent, two traits that had abandoned her the last few months.

Prospero was…indescribable. And, as she excitedly told Harry that evening, completely ancient. They had chatted for upwards of two hours. He explained how impressed he had been with her work during the war and how lucky she had been to work so closely with Dumbledore, one of Prospero's most successful students. But the biggest surprise, she said with a grin on her face, was that Prospero had been hoping that she would apply. In fact he had thought she would've applied directly after the war, he'd had a space open for her for years! Harry smiled at her glowing face, but wasn't particularly surprised.

"It was the most amazing afternoon." Hermione gushed.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. He is an interesting old coot I'll give him that."

"I can't believe this is happening!" He grabbed her hand across the table in the restaurant where they were enjoying some exceptional Indian curries.

"When do you leave?"

"I'm going to leave a couple days after Christmas I believe. It'll be really nice to start all over again." The breath in Harry's throat caught.

"What about all of us here, in London?"

"Well of course I was going to ask you to come with me for the first two weeks to help get me settled!" She grinned and he smiled back, his breath starting to return to normal. She wasn't just leaving him. He had become attached to her the last couple months. Maybe they were spending too much time together. And sure she could be a royal bitch…but knowing that he could help her in a way that nobody else could kept drawing him back. He was her best friend and she was his. "And although I am excited to get out of London, I'm going to miss some of you."

"Just some of us?" He teased.

"I'm going to miss you Harry. You've been the best friend I could've asked for. And you can count on me calling you up and bothering you every day while I'm gone."

"I'll expect it."

"Thank you for pushing me into this."

"I didn't push you. I just finally made a suggestion that made sense to you. You've done great things Hermione and I fully expect you to continue." He held up his wine glass and looked at her fondly. "To new beginnings and old friendships."

"I'll drink to that."

A/N okay, extremely random. Some of it is clearly not mine (slip and fall into sexual relationships goes out to he's just not that into you. Some of the conversation between Ron and Hermione is a song by the Stars. Prospero is the wizard from the Tempest) but some of it is most definitely mine…mostly things I didn't have the guts to do/say but I'm glad Hermione did. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
